


Второй шанс

by Kat_Trisha



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Trisha/pseuds/Kat_Trisha
Summary: Теперь же он с трудом может встать, не то что ходить. По ночам ныли старые раны, коих было великое множество. Причем сердечные болели ничуть не меньше."Аудиторе, ты превратился в настоящую развалину..." - он закрыл глаза рукой и рассмеялся в голос. А затем затих.Работа 2011 года.





	Второй шанс

Ему было уже много лет, Эцио Аудиторе. Он жил в тени все эти годы, выполняя одну миссию за другой пока не ушел наконец на покой. " _Кто бы мог подумать, я умру не в битве, даже не настигнутый в ночи клинком умелого врага, а вот так. В своей постели, на белых простынях_ ", — так думал Эцио, чувствуя приближающуюся смерть. Да, за всю жизнь он не раз чувствовал её дыхание за своей спиной. Но каждый раз ассасин с усмешкой убегал от её, оказываясь быстрее.

Теперь же он с трудом может встать, не то что ходить. По ночам ныли старые раны, коих было великое множество. Причем сердечные болели ничуть не меньше.

" _Аудиторе, ты превратился в настоящую развалину..._ " — он закрыл глаза рукой и рассмеялся в голос.

А затем затих.

 ***

" _Что происходит? Как ярко..._ — Он сидел на коленях, запрокинув голову. Эцио открыл глаза, оглядываясь вокруг. — _Все такое… белое..._ " Лучшего слова подобрать было невозможно. Не было солнца, но было светло. Не было земли, однако он чувствовал опору под своими ногами. Неожиданно боковым зрением он увидел девушку...

" _Что? Такое знакомое платье... Видение?_ " — ассасин никак не мог понять всего происходящего. — Подожди! Где мы? Как тебя зовут? — Эцио протянул руку, словно пытаясь схватить проходящую девушку, однако даже не делал попытки подняться на ноги.

" _Как? Мои руки…_ — Недоверчиво ощупал лицо. Осмотрел себя: коричневые брюки, белая рубашка, немного потрепанный жилет. Как когда-то давно. — _Я снова... молод_ ". Осознание этого никак не укладывалось в его голове. Опыт и мудрость, накопленные за прожитые годы, будто исчезли и не могли дать ему ответ. Девушка только что неслышно прошла мимо и остановилась в нескольких шагах. Изящный поворот головы, взгляд через плечо, легкая улыбка. Воспоминание пронеслось в его голове подобно стремительному орлу: Флоренция, духота большого города, и эта же легкая улыбка...

— Кристина! — крикнул он, до конца не веря в происходящее. Она со смехом обернулась и подошла к Эцио.

— Я уже подумала, что с годами твоя память ослабла. — Кристина задорно усмехнулась.

— Но как?.. — Со страхом он провел по её руке, боясь, что девушка исчезнет.

— Тшш... — она приложила палец к его губам, — разве это так важно? Я так долго ждала тебя, Эцио, любовь моя.

Аудиторе не мог насмотреться на неё. Это было так давно... Но вот, она стоит перед ним — юная и прекрасная, ей снова семнадцать лет, как и в тот первый день.

— Это так похоже на второй шанс, не правда ли? — девушка протянула ему руку, не переставая улыбаться.

— Amore mio… — Отбросив сомнения, Эцио поднялся с колен и обнял Кристину, на этот раз не собираясь отпускать.


End file.
